1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding and releasing the bow string of an archery bow with the archer's bow string hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow string releases have been designed so that an archer can release the string of his or her bow with reduced fatigue on the muscles of the hand and fingers while holding the bowstring in a drawn position. The bow string release devices can also improve accuracy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,456 discloses a bow string release having an opening for the index finger, an arm with grooves for two fingers and a notch with an adjustable flange for holding the bow string. The notch and flange hold the bowstring and a rotation of the arm about the index finger releases the bow string. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,467 discloses a one piece bow string release device with a central extension having a notch for engaging the bow string and two curved sections for engaging the index and middle finger of the archer's bow string hand. Squeezing the two fingers together causes a slight rotation of the central extension releasing the bow string. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,090 discloses a protective tab to protect the archer's fingers when drawing the bow string. U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,697 discloses a mechanical bow trigger mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,650 discloses a rectangular grip for the hand with a forward extending projection with notch for the bow string.
What is needed beyond the prior art is a device that does not rely on a forward projection or arm with notch for release of the bowstring. What is further needed beyond the prior art is a device that will provide the protection of the archer's tab while providing positive control of the bow string and positive control of the release of the bow string.